


Право на секс

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fighting, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Бета:  No.5





	Право на секс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768006) by [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki). 



> Бета: No.5

Спор в самом разгаре. Если верить электронным часам на плите, он длится уже три часа и двадцать семь минут. Стайлз беспокойно меряет шагами комнату, скрестив руки на груди. Дерек молча стоит, погружённый в раздумья. От него будто исходят волны напряжения, и Стайлз почти чувствует, как они обволакивают его лодыжки, чтобы он оступился.

Они оба устали. От хлёстких гневных оскорблений болит горло. И неважно, что на самом деле каждый просто хотел уколоть другого побольнее. 

Уже четыре часа ночи. У Стайлза пары с утра, а у Дерека встреча с поставщиками через два часа. Но разве можно думать о сне, когда между ними воздвигается стена — не из кирпичей, а из обиды, холодных непреклонных взглядов и разочарованных горьких смешков.

На третьем часу и пятьдесят восьмой минуте их ссоры тишину разбивает надтреснутый голос Дерека:

— Мы расстаёмся?

Он произносит это так неуверенно, что Стайлз тут же понимает, насколько он выбит из колеи. Они оба ещё никогда ни с кем не расставались, так откуда Дереку знать, с чего начинается разрыв отношений? Внезапно Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно у него в горле застрял ком. Тогда он вскидывает руки, складывая их буквой «Т», и качает головой.

Дерек смотрит на него с болью.

— Пора… — мягко начинает он и размахивает руками, подходя ближе к Дереку, — ложиться. Я пользуюсь правом на секс, — кивает он, но Дерек в ответ качает головой.

— Стайлз…

— Нет. Я пользуюсь правом на секс. Сейчас, — заявляет он и кивает ещё несколько раз, как безумный. Стайлз быстро проходит мимо Дерека к винтовой лестнице, не оглядываясь. Он уверен, что Дерек идёт следом. Так и есть. По-другому у них не бывает. Они безмолвно приближаются к огромной кровати в лофте Дерека. Стайлз приподнимает одеяло, засовывает под него несколько подушек и залезает внутрь, словно непослушный ребёнок, которому давно велели спать, а он ослушался. Стайлз ждёт.

Дерек следует его примеру и тоже укладывается на живот. Какое-то время они лежат в темноте и тишине. А потом Стайлз пододвигается к Дереку, переворачивает его на бок и настойчиво целует. Дерек не возражает. Он по инерции оказывается на спине, Стайлз же устраивается у него между ног, уже возбуждённый. Он вращает бёдрами и прижимается стояком к члену Дерека, который начинает вставать, натягивая ткань пижамных штанов.

Дерек хватается за пояса их штанов и спускает их вниз, до лодыжек. Они трутся горячими, истекающими смазкой членами. Стайлз обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями и жадно целует, так, словно это их последняя возможность и с рассветом придёт Судный день. Дерек вылизывает языком каждый миллиметр его рта и кусает нижнюю губу. Она немного опухает, краснеет и блестит от слюны.

Дерек переворачивает Стайлза на живот и вслепую шарит рукой в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках смазки, пока не нащупывает бутылёк. Он вставляет в Стайлза три пальца прежде, чем кто-то из них успевает осознать, что происходит. Под одеялами становится трудно дышать, но никто не спешит их откидывать. Стайлз ёрзает и раскрывается перед Дереком ещё больше, насаживается на его пальцы и утробно отчаянно стонет.

— Трахни меня, — умоляет он. — Я готов, трахни меня, — он вжимается лицом в простыни и вновь стонет. Дерек подчиняется: приставляет головку ко входу и проталкивается внутрь. Другой рукой он обхватывает Стайлза поперёк груди и сам прижимается к его спине, придавливая его своим весом.

Они исступлённо трахаются. Стоны Стайлза почти сходят на нет, в то время как стоны Дерека, напротив, набирают силу. Стайлз понимает, что надолго его не хватит. Он ужасно вымотан и держится лишь на выбросе адреналина и на эндорфине. Дерек наваливается на него всем телом, его член входит в Стайлза быстро и жёстко. Именно это и нужно Стайлзу. Он хочет всё прочувствовать, чтобы проснуться с тяжестью во всём теле и с ноющей задницей. Ему хочется ощущать наполненность даже с утра, видеть на бёдрах отпечатки от пальцев, а на плечах — следы от зубов.

— Чёрт, Дерек, — отчаянно выдыхает Стайлз, всхлипывая. Дерек, как обычно, ничего не говорит, лишь вжимается носом в его загривок и начинает трахать ещё жёстче, пока Стайлз с криком не изливается на простыни. Дерек толкается в пульсирующую тесноту ещё три раза и кончает, горячо выдыхая имя Стайлза ему же на ухо, и его стон больше походит на мольбу. 

После этого они отбрасывают одеяло, расцепляются и судорожно дышат — лёгкие горят от недостатка свежего воздуха. Надышавшись вдоволь, они начинают хохотать. Проходит достаточно времени, прежде чем комната вновь погружается в тишину.

— Я не хочу с тобой расставаться, — серьёзно говорит Стайлз. Дерек поворачивается к нему лицом и начинает лениво поглаживать его по щеке. Стайлз тянется за прикосновениями.

— Я тоже.

Стайлз перекатывается и утыкается Дереку в грудь. Дерек накидывает на них одеяло и крепче прижимает к себе Стайлза.

Всё заканчивается тем, что Стайлз пропускает пары, а Дерек плюёт на встречу с поставщиками. О каких делах может идти речь, когда Стайлз подаёт на завтрак бекон с блинами, а затем позволяет Дереку слизать кленовый сироп из щели меж его ягодиц. А после того, как они принимают душ, говорит, что любит его.


End file.
